Aparoid
Author Note this is my first time in a community that speaks another language , so please if you found any spelling mistake dont be mean I hope you like it The Start I was playing minecraft, building a house for a construction contest i had spent more than 4 hours building the house because there was no creative mode at the time , after finishing the house I took a print of her I sent the print to the contest, after that I closed the minecraft and went to the cinema. A strange print After arriving from the cinema I went to check my email box, I found the email of the founder of the contest , the email said the following phrase: '' Dear Tom I think you forgot to build the house ... or the world'' I checked the print again and it was different from what I remembered the print had become a void print, after a short time observing the image I noticed that there was a white face watching me in the print so I decided to take another print, but when I entered the world I was teleported to the void, all my items had disappeared, I had only one map in my hotbar, so I used the map, it had the same image of that print, every time that I looked at the map the white face was getting closer to me, so I started to burn without even an explanation when I respawned the world had been invaded by shadows that were falling from the sky, when I looked at the sky the sun had turned into the white face, he grabbed me with the shadows and threw me in the void when I died, a message appeared that I could not respawn, so I deleted the world and started a new one. The Restart I started playing in a new world that had many caves so after picking up some items I went to explore the caves but when I started mining some shadows started to come towards me I started to run as fast as possible, luckily I found a minecart and managed to escape from the shadows, when I came back to the surface I found a desert biome , i fell into a cave and started mining , so I found diamonds but when I put them in the crafting table the white face appeared on one of the sand pillars, he opened his mouth and began to vomit lava, I could not escape, the room began to fill with lava and my character died. The Ending I respawned in a hole, I could not move my character, so I left him looking at the sky, after some time the sun began to appear, when he was in the middle of the daily cycle the game froze and the white face replaced the sun he opened his mouth and bit my character, the game crashed with a red crash report background and the world got deleted , the game changed my name to corpse and my skin had been changed to a zombie skin. Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities